Light Of Fire
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: AU. Prince Zuko is in love with the 'princess', but finds out it's a Prince Hiki, of the Light Nation. Aang and friends come to visit and try to help the Fire Prince, well they succeed, or will Azula ruined the moment? ZukoXOC Adult Themes.


**(Me: Hey there folks.. Just wanted to tell u that I came up with a brand new story I think it's really cool cuz it's different. ^^This is first story of Avatar: The Last Airbender so please be nice, and this is doing to be a AU cuz Anng and Zuko are friends, The Fire Lord is the good guy here of course he will be asshole time-to-time. Zuko and Azula's mother was never banished. Mai doesn't love Zuko like a boyfriend-only a friend and brother. Also Zuko has hair, he looks hot with hair...*drool* Oh um... Yes my fangirls, it have and yaoi goodness! ^^ This story has humor, language, drama, romantic, and Adult Situation! Enjoy!) **

It was a warm and sunny day; the sky was cloudless, the birds were chipping.

Uncle Iroh was roaming the hall, while drinking a cup of tea. He noticed the some soldiers were guarding his favorite and only nephew charmer. He smiled at himself; he knew very well that Prince Zuko hated to bother.

''Good morning, gentlemen,'' Iroh greeted the soldiers. The soldiers greeted him as well, and let him inside the charmers.

Once he was inside he turn a bit to see them closing the door, he turn back to see Zuko on his bed sleeping. He looked like a little baby; Iroh smiled to himself, he walked up to the bed.

''Zuko...Wake up.''

''Uh...ehh...later...Uncle...,'' Zuko mumble under his breath as he turn his body to the other direction.

''You always play hard to get don't you?'' Iroh said as he put his tea down and walked to the other side. ''Uh...eh...mmmm...,'' the prince still mumble; my, was the prince very tired. Iroh just smirk.

''Very well then.'' The old man open up the curtain revealing the bright warm sun. Zuko groan putting the covers on him, Iroh clear his throat. ''You know, Zuko, you gotta have to wake up sometime.''

''No, I'm tired...,'' Zuko said.

''Don't be a big baby about it, you slept excellent I could tell. Now get up, Zuko, before your father gets here.''

Even though the prince hated to get up, he had to listen to his Unlce. He took the covers out of him revealing a very unpleased prince. ''Do you really have to tell my father about this, Uncle, seriously...,'' the prince said as he ran his hand though his black hair.

Iroh just chuckled; he really did love to tease his nephew about silly things, but today was different.

Zuko got out of bed he walked over to his closet taking out a robe, putting it , he turn to face his Uncle. ''Well...''

''Nothing. Just thinking about today, I could tell it's going to be a excellent day like yesterday. And besides, do you remember we have guest coming over today,'' Iroh suggest.

Zuko looked at his uncle for a minute when he realized that his uncle was drinking tea instead of telling him. ''I wondered about him sometimes,'' the prince thought as he walked near his door to open it. He realized that his uncle was following him.

As they were walking in the hall Zuko spoke. ''Uncle, you never told me about guest?''

''Ah yes. A old friend is coming to see your parents today and they are traveling; however, they are going stay in the palace for a couple of days,'' Iroh said as he drank some of his tea. ''My goodness, what excellent tea. You should try some.''

The prince smiled. ''I should. ''

They were heading to the bath charmer, they saw Mai and Ty Lee guarding the door. Ty Lee smiled at as she saw the two. ''Why good morning you two!''

''Why hello, Ty Lee and Mai,'' Iroh greeted the young girls.

''Good morning, Iroh. Hello Zuko, how did you sleep?'' Mai said in her causal tone.

''Good, I guess. Anyways, how long has my sister been in the bath...I mean, it doesn't take an hour to get ready,'' Zuko said as he crossed his arms.

Ty Lee giggled, Mai smirked, and Iroh just closed his eyes and shook his head. They all turn to see the bath charmer door opening revealing Princess Aluza. ''Well well well, isn't my Uncle and my big brother,'' her voice was sweet like chocolate.

Zuko rolled his eyes. ''Enough hogging the bath charmer, sister, I need it,'' he demand.

''Tropical boys, they want everything their way,'' she said as she bend her head down and put a warm clean towel on her wet hair. Iroh and Zuko just looked at each other for a second.

''You know that your father and mother wants you two be in the breakfast soon, right?'' Mai said.

The princess made a low groan; even though she loved her parents she just wanted a day to have breakfast by herself time-to-time. She just rolled his eyes and looked her family members. ''Sooo...Uncle, I heard my father is having old friend over.''

''Yes, my dear, he is. They are very nice people.'' He turn to look at Zuko and Azula and smiled. ''They are the King and Queen from the Light Nation. You heard them, correct,'' Iroh said as he took a sip of his tea.

Zuko, Azula, and Ty Tee looked very shocked at this; this was the first time they heard about the Light Nation-they thought it was a myth. Mai; however, didn't look shook, she spoke. ''Yes, I heard about them... They live in the heaven because my uncle said that they beautiful angels.''

''Correct on the heaven, but they aren't angel-they called angel because they are so pure, beautiful and gentle,'' Iroh said.

''Oooh that's sound cool, don't you think, Azula?'' Ty Lee said as she looked at her best friend, who looked rather upset at the moment.

''I guess. I'm going to my charmer,'' Azula said as she walked passed her Uncle and brother; the other two girls followed them; however, Mai turn to look at Zuko.

''Don't worry, she woke up in a bad mood...'' Mai said before she walked away.

Once they left, Zuko let out a sigh. ''Seriously, she take forever in the bath charmer, by the way, Uncle...I have I met the Light Nation before.'' Iroh thought for a moment. He never thought it before, but never told Prince Zuko that the Light Nation came to the Fire Nation years ago.

Iroh stood quiet; however, Zuko was getting impatient; usually he was calm but at the moment he just wanted to know. ''Uncle, could you-''

''You met them when you were a baby.'' Iroh said cutting his nephew off. ''You look so surprise.''

''Uh, yeah. How on earth did I meet them, I mean, I was a baby so I don't remember them, Uncle,'' the prince said in voice that is saying, ''should I care.''

Of course it was true about it-the Light Nation saw that prince as a baby, but the prince was about to say something else when the two of them looked to see a solider walking towards them. ''Huh, usually the guards don't come here only except if it's important,'' thought the prince.

''I'm sorry, Sir Iroh, but the Fire Lord wants to have a word with you?'' said the guard.

Iroh turn to his nephew with a warm smile on his gentle old face. ''I'll be right back, Zuko, meet me at the breakfast table,'' he said before walking with the guard; once they left, Zuko let out a sigh.

He open the doors to the bath charmer. The bath room was nothing to special-the bathroom had red with a blue painting on the wall, windows to see the nice warm sky, and in the middle it had a big circle like tub with hot water. Probably it was cold right now because Zuko knew that his baby sister loved hot baths.

The robe gently fell on the floor. **(Me: I'm not writing not part...He takes his pants off...O/O) **

Zuko loved the feeling of being alone in the tub, the hot water against his lean body was warm and not too hot. He put his arms on the side of the tub and closed his eyes trying not to think of being a prince.

***xx***

While outside the Fire Nation Kingdom, there was a white carriage. ''Dear, you look so nervous?'' said a gentle woman's voice.

''Yes... I do, I'm just excited to see Ozai and Ursa again,'' said the man who seemed nervous. He looked outside the window.

It was quiet in the carriage; however, the youngest member in the ride looked rather upset than happy, they kept looking outside the window. ''My King, we should be arriving soon at the palace?'' said the rider.

That's right, in the carriage was the King and Queen of the Light Nation; they were traveling to see their old friend, of course the King was nervous because he saw a tree that remind him of his past as a young man; he blushed a bit.

Queen Hikari let out a small chuckle from her shiny lips. ''Remembering of the your first kiss, my love?''

King Royce said, ''A bit. Still I shouldn't worry about that. Mmm, it's been ages since that I last saw the Fire Kingdom.''

It was very true, Royce saw the palace before when he met his wife; and Ozai used to play around in the park when they were children; however, when they grew-it became very strange though, of course they were still friend but felt something good might happen.

Strange, that the only Nation that forgave the Fire Nation was the Light Nation-they have been best friend and knew that Ozai was like family to him.

As they were quiet, Queen Hikari turn to the youngest member. ''Hiki, love, aren't you excited to see the Fire Kingdom-it is a very beautiful place. Your father took me there when you were in my tummy,'' her voice was so sweet like roses.

The youngest member, Hiki, swift her eyes dark blue eyes. ''Mother, I know the story; however, I'm not excited to see the palace, and I could care less about Lord Oazi and Princess Ursa-they could burn in hell if I care...Oh wait, they are,'' Hiki replied.

The Queen let out a gasp, while the King had a very expression on his gentle face. ''Hiki! How dare you speak of the Oazi that way, and to your mother! You should be ashamed of yourself!'' Royce said.

Hiki crossed her arms. ''Father, I know that but why should I care for them for! They attacked the other Nation's and it's their fault, not mines. I mean, I think that they are very stupid people...-''

''Hiki, enough! I'm your father, you will respect me, your mother and the Royal's of the Fire Nation, do you understand me?'' Royce said as he green eyes shine with a bit of rage in them.

However, the princess looked down looking at her lap; thank god that her bangs were covering her gentle face, so she could roll her eyes. ''Yes Father,'' she looked up. ''I'm sorry mother...'''

Hakri smiled at her daughter. ''It's alright, Hiki, I was surprised you never acted like that before..''

Hiki nodded and turn the other way so she could look at the window; she saw Nation children running and playing, and some of them looked shocked to see a white carriage. ''I hate them...,'' Hiki thought as the Nation Villagers were staring at the carriage.

Queen Hikari turn her to see her husband writing something. ''Royce, darling, what are you doing?''

''Writing a letter. I'm making to make a dove carry this to the palace...There...'' Roy tired the letter to dove's leg and it flew away with the letter, he smiled. ''We should meet again my friend,'' Royce said with a gentle smile.

***xx***

In the Fire Kingdom, Oazi was in his charmer looking at a scroll, he seem pretty calm; however, his wife walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Lord looked up. ''What is it, dear?'' Ursa said as she sat next to him.

The Fire Lord put the scroll down, he looked at his young wife. ''I'm my dear. Just it's been so wrong that Royce came to see us, of course, I know that he forgave the Fire Nation...but I felt...'' he turn away not looking at his wife.

Of course he knew that his childhood best friend, Royce, forgave his Nation but he just feared his friend didn't want to see him...

''Don't think like that, love, of course Royce and Hikari want to see you.'' Princess Ursa said with her gentle tone. Of course she was right, Royce did want to see his old best childhood friend. ''I suppose your right, love.'' Oazi stood up from the bed walking towards the window looking at the garden.

The garden was beautiful; he knew that his wife loved to go there so he just simply smile to himself.

The room was quiet when Princess Ursa walked up to her husband and said in a gentle tone,'' You worry too much, darling, just remember-it was ages ago,'' she said as she put her arms around him. Ozai knew that his wife was right, maybe he should stop worrying about that-it was ages ago. The Lord turn to his Princess.

''You're right about that, sorry for worrying so much, Ursa.''

''Don't be silly, you have the right to worry but not too though,'' she said as she lean for his lips. However the moment was ruined when Iroh entered the charmer without knocking. ''Good morning, my dear brother, good morning Ursa.''

''Oh, good morning, Iroh, '' said Ursa with a slight blush on her face.

''Good morning, brother...,'' Ozai with a bit anger in his voice; he didn't like in when people come to his charmer without knocking. It seem that he was like his son.

Iroh didn't know what was going, he swift his eyes to Ursa then to his younger brother. ''What is it, Iroh?'' The Fire Lord said who crossed his arms. However, his brother looked confused then the old man smiled.

''Ah yes, I remember now. '' He turn to the little bird in on his arm; it was a dove. ''I was talking to the captain and this little one flying, it seems that Royce and Hikari are near, ''he smiled causing Ozai to smile a bit.

The dove looked around to see if there was anything like food or something to eat. Ursa lean towards the gentle bird to see a letter, she took it to see what it read. ''Heh heh, you're right Iroh, there are near.'' She turn to her husband. ''We should tell the children that are old friends are near,'' Ursa said in happy tone, as she walked away from the two men.

Iroh knew this was happy time to see Royce again, of course he knew him since they were younger, he chuckled at the thought. He turn to his younger brother who looked at the garden. ''Brother...What is the matter?'' Iroh said placing a hand on Ozai's shoulder.

Ozai closed his eyes and had a gentle smile on his face. ''Nothing, my brother, I'm just very happy to see Hikari and Royce again. Let's go see them''

***xx***

''Where is father and mother!'' Princess Azula said as she crossed her arms, while the others were looking for the royals. Ty Lee looked cheerful and said,'' I think your father is doing something important, you know, how the king is.''

''Uh-huh. I believe I hear someone, '' said Mai who was talking a nibble of her bread. The person who was walking was Prince Zuko who looked confused at the moment; his hair was dripping down, the girls looked at him.

''What?'' he said.

''You, silly. You know that your father's friends are coming and didn't you put on nice clothing,'' Ty Lee said as she clapped her hands together like a child would do. Of course, Zuko untied the robe to show off that he was wearing nice clothing for the Light Nation Royals.

Ty Lee just looked away, while Mai just cleared her throat, and Azula said, ''It looks nice Zuzu; however, I bet the princess won't mind laughing at you, hahaha!''

''Whatever. Anyways, where are my parents and Uncle, Mai,'' he said as he turn to his ex-girlfriend, who was now a good friend to him. Mai just shrugged her shoulders. Zuko was about to sit near his sister when all of them noticed someone coming in, it was Mai's father.

Mai looked rather surprised then happy. ''Father! What are you doing here?''

''Nothing, my daughter, heh.'' The governor aid as he walked towards his daughter giving her a quick hug. ''Sorry, to sound rude or anything but why are you here?'' the prince asked as he sat down near his sister who looked she wanted to say something to him but didn't.

Zuko swift his light amber eyes to his sister, usually she would open her big mouth and say something very rude, but she didn't. He made a face, but shrugged it off as he looked at the governorwith curious in his eyes.

Of course the governornever came to the breakfast hall so it was strange for the young ones, mostly for Mai of course.

Ty Lee looked so happy at the moment that she want to blur something at the moment when Iroh came to check on the young ones. ''Uncle?'' said Zuko and Azula at the same time.

The old man smiled and said, ''Yes?''

''Okay, I'm so confused, what's going on...?'' Azula said she took a sip of her class of water. Zuko turn his attention to his younger sister who was looking annoyed at the moment, even though he was going to regret it later, he just wanted to be nice to her...

The Fire Prince placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, Azula her head a bit to see her brother looking down with a gentle grin on his face. ''Don't worry, I know how you feel, I mean, this is kinda taking a while.''

Azula couldn't help but smirk at her brother. ''Yes, you're right about...'' She turn away. ''Zuzu.''

''My name is not Zuzu!"" Zuko yelled as he slam his first onto the table, everyone was looking at him, while his sister chuckled at this. Zuko looked around to see everyone staring at him, he felt rather embarrassed then mad at the moment.

''Why do I even bother by her...,'' he thought as he ran a finger though his black hair.

Iroh clear his throat, he knew that his nephew was kinda having bad day right now because of his sister, so when he was done clearing his throat everyone turn their attention to him. The man clapped his hands together. ''Okay, thank you for listening, anyways, I came here to tell you all that the Light Nation are coming in a few, come my children,'' Iroh said as he was speaking to his family members.

The prince and the princess, stood up from their chairs and began to walk away; however, Ty Lee wanted to make the mood happier so she started to do a hand stand. Azula just gave her friend a ''silly girl'' stare as for the prince, he stood quiet.

''Father...?'' Mai said as she was alone with her father, who turn to her.

''Yes, dear?''

Mai stood quiet for a moment. She heard about the Light Nation in tales before, but didn't know the real truth about them; her uncle used to tell her stories about angels when she was a young girl. She turn to her head; however, her eyes were in the other direction.

She didn't say a word at first just simply stare. ''Mai, what is it?'' said her father who was looking at her. The quiet girl blinked a couple of times and shook her head, ''Nothing Father,'' she stood walking to the door. ''Let's go see the Royals.''

As his daughter walked away from the breakfast charmer, the general lightly chuckled and went to see the royals.

***XX***

**Outside**

Ozai was nervous, even though no one could tell; however, Iroh notice this and lightly chuckled causing his younger brother to groan.

The prince and the princess waked forward to see their mother waving at them, they walked up to her. ''Hello there, my loves,'' Princess Ursa said as she hugged her children even though her daughter HATED to be hugged. ''Mother, please let go of me, you know that I hate to be hugged in public,'' Azula said under her breath.

Ursa released Azula, who was smoothing out her clothes. Zuko looked at to the right to see his Uncle and father talking, he saw the guards, but no sight of the guest. ''Where are the guest, Mother?'' Zuko said.

The young woman let go of her son, she turn to see her husband. ''They are coming, love, don't worry. Zuko, dear, do you eat?'' Ursa said she placed a finger on her son's hair. It was still wet, she gave him a angry-motherly look face.

The prince shook his head and rolled his eyes.

''Zuko, dear, you know that I don't like it when your hair is wet still!'' Ursa said in her motherly tone.

''Sorry,'' replied Zuko with a blank stare; of course he knew that his mother didn't like wet hair but he was in a hurry to see the guest, but of course he could care less. He ran his finger's though his spiky wavy hair. It was still wet but just a bit.

''Dear, not like that, here let me help...,'' Ursa said as she walked over to her son.

She ran her long finger nails into his hair, pulling it back. ''Ow..ow!'' Zuko let out as his Ursa gave a sorry look, he gave her a simple smile-he knew that his mother didn't mean no harm. After this mother was finished finishing up with his hair, she turn to Princess Azula who was talking to Mai.

Prince Zuko placed a hand on his head, the hair-tie was a bit tight but it was only for now, he swift his light amber eyes at his father who was nodding at something that Iroh just said. Zuko then turn to his mother who nodded at him as she walked over to her daughter.

''Yes, yes. Of course... ,'' Lord Ozai said as he was talking to the guard, the guard bow and walked away.

The other man just smirked at this, he knew this wasn't a dream. ''Ozai, don't lie...,'' he whisper so no one could hear. However the Fire Lord knew what he meant, put closed his eyes making a serious face expression, Iroh just chuckled at this. Typical little brother's.

''Uncle?''

Iroh and Ozai turn to see Zuko, of course he bow to show respect to his father who nodded at him. Iroh smiled at him. ''Yes, nephew, what is it?''

''Well... I'm not too excited about this,'' he turn to his father. ''Please, forgive me father, but I don't see the pint of this, Uncle told me that I met them when I was a baby so there is no purpose for me to-'' he was cut off when he heard his younger sister yelling.

''OOOOOOWWWWW!'' That hurt mother, I said,' 'I'll do it later!'' Azula shouted at her mother, who looked rather frighten at the moment.

The prince was getting upset at the fact that there mother was trying to help them look nice and this is how Azula treats her. He was about to say a word to his sister when he heard a deep voice,'' Princess Azula!'' Zuko knew it was his father, so he stood quiet.

Even though the General was there with his daughter-they knew never to upset the Lord before, so they stood quiet. Ty Lee looked confused as she looked around, she then turn to see Zuko was near his mother.

Azula looked into her father's eyes. ''You're princess, act like one, not a animal. We have guest coming over soon and I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Are we clear?'' Ozai's voice was deep and clear.

Usually Azula would not care if her father scold her, but today he meant busy-today was his day. She just nodded. ''Yes, father, I'm apologize for yelling like that-I won't do it again,'' Azula said as she bow her head to her father, who just nodded.

''Well it seem, we have a very angry king, don't we, Ozai?'' said a gentle deep voice. The Fire Lord turn his head to see a man smiling at him. Everyone looked confused at first, the man was wearing a hood. ''Who...?'' Ozai said in a curious way.

''It seems, you don't remember me, old friend,'' said that man. The man took the hood off revealing a very handsome older man. The three girls looked very shocked and they had sight blushes on their faces, while Zuko looked shocked.

'Royce.. ,'' Ozai said as he walked forward to the man giving him a very friendly bear-bug. ''It has been ages, my dear friend?'' said the Fire Lord as he was looking at the friend.

Yes the man that Lord Oazi was talking too was no other than Lord Royce from the Light Nation. He had a on a very gentle warm friendly smile; he had green eyes; he also has blond hair that was mid-shoulder length. The outfit he was wearing was a light blue kimono with gold streaks around it. He was also wearing white pants with brown boots, and a crown that was gold and had the sun symbol on it.

The guards were getting the stuff out; however, one of them looked up to blushed when he saw the woman. ''Um...hello?'' said the blushing guard while the woman giggled and walked up to her husband. Princess Ursa turn her head a bit to see a woman walking towards them, she smiled.

Iroh gave the Fire Queen a strange look when he noticed who was coming towards them, he turn his younger brother.

''I'm so glad you made it, Queen Hikari...,'' Iroh said as he bow to his friend who was smiling, while Ursa walked up to her giving her a friendly hug.

''Oh, it has been ages since we last seen each other,'' Ursa said in her gentle face.

Queen Hikari smiled, she let go of her friend to see the children looking at her in awe; Zuko started to blush because he never seen a beautiful woman like her before. Hikari had beautiful ocean blue eyes, long black wavy hair that was in tied into a delicate braid. Her face was gentle and pure, she warmly smiled at the Fire Prince.

''Um...Hello,'' Zuko said as he bow to show her request.

The queen let chuckled at him, she then turn to Ozai and her husband who were talking. ''My name is Prince Zuko, my queen, it's a pressure to meet you.''

Hikari turn to him, smiled making him feel a bit weird inside, of course he liked women but something about this woman was so special that he felt weird. ''Why thank, Prince. My goodness, you look like your father,'' she said as she lift up his chin.

''He does.'' Ursa said as she saw this.

Zuko looked into the woman gentle blue eyes, they were beautiful indeed. Once Hikari let go of his chin, the prince turn his head a bit to see a shadow in the carriage, he wondered who was that. As he was trying to figure out who was that he heard his sister speak to Mai and Ty Lee.

Zuko was glad that the guards were helping the Light Nation to get their stuff out, and the grown-ups were talking to one other. Azula smirked. ''Don't get me wrong they seem like beautiful people, but I bet their daughter is so horrible looking that she is not coming out!'' she laughed.

Ty Lee giggled at her friend's joke. ''Yeah, but...didn't Mr. Iroh say they are beautiful looking, so why would you think that their daughter will be ugly looking...?''

Mai chuckled at this.

Even though Azula was rude all the time, Zuko knew maybe that she was right about this. He remember when he was a child his father told him when a two beautiful get married and have a child-the child becomes hideous looking.

Zuko just not to laugh but simply chuckled at this. ''I really hate to admit this but I think my little evil sister is actually being right for once.. Heh, maybe the daughter is so ugly and fat that she can't get out. Haha, maybe she is so hairy that she is afraid that people might see her,'' he thought as he crossed his arms.

King Royce was having a blast talking to his childhood best friend, then someone tap him on the shoulder, he turn to see the Fire Nation Solider. ''Excuse for my rudeness, but we are taking the child's stuff.''

''Excellent, thank you,'' Royce said in a warm voice.

Ozai looked confused at first then he knew that Royce might Princess Hiki. The teens were making fun of the princess, Zuko kept thinking badly about her. One of the soldiers open the door for the princess. Everyone was silent, when the princess got out of the carriage, she lift up her head to reveal a beautiful angel.

Ozai smiled, he patted Royce. ''That's the child.''

''Yes, Hiki, is the next throne for the kingdom,'' Royce said as he saw his daughter opening her mouth to speak.

Prince Zuko couldn't believe what he just saw right now the princess of the Light Nation wasn't a hideous creature, she was the was the most beautiful heavenly creature. ''I take everything back what I said...She's so beautiful,'' he thought as he felt himself turning red.

Iroh bow to show respect to the princess who smiled at him. ''He's a elderly, so I won't hate him,'' Hiki thought as she said hello to the others, she saw her father walking towards her.

The outfit that the princess was wearing was a white kimono that had gold streaks going, in the front was a gold going down, under the kimono was a light blue shirt. Her eyes were crystal blue like her mother's while she had the same golden locks like her father. Hiki had a golden slash in the middle, and she was wearing a silver tiara that had the symbol of the sun; however, it was smaller.

The princess turn to her father who was with the Fire Lord, Oazi, of course, Hiki tried not to make a face.

''Good morning, Lord Ozai, how are you?'' Hiki bowed.

Ozai chuckled at this. ''Now, now, now. We are friends here, I'm well, Hiki. I hope you'll be enjoy your stand with your father and mother.'' Ozai turn to Royce then to the princess. ''I know that your father told you that we used to be childhood friends.''

''I have told Hiki this many time, friend.''

''Excellent.''

Hiki nodded and walked away from them to see the four teens looking at him, there were three girls and a boy who looked rather shocked. Hiki didn't like this one bit, but no matter, she had to play 'nice', so she walked up to them.

Zuko couldn't stop starting at the heavenly princess, everything about her was making him crazy. He never felt like this with Mai before.

Hiki tilt her head in a cute direction. ''Good morning, I'm rather graceful that your family invented us on a beautiful day like this,'' Hiki said in a kind way trying to hide her anger from these fire nation creeps.

Azula smirked as she crossed her arms. ''Hi there, princess, look just because your cute doesn't mean you could own the palace. okay, dear?'' Azula said as she touched Hiki's cheek. Of course Hiki was getting pissed at this.

''Who the-''

''Princess Azula, please be nice to your guest,'' Iroh said as he walked towards them. He turn to the Zuko was silent at the moment just looking at the beauty of the princess, he didn't know why but he felt really happy looking at her.

Iroh noticed and tap the prince so he could get make to reality, everyone was looking at him strangely.

''Damn...,''Zuko thought. ''I made a fool of myself in front of this beautiful girl!''

''Hiki?'' said a voice from away. Hiki turn to see his mother waving at her, she nodded and turn to the rest. ''Excuse me, but my mother is calling me, it was a pleasure to meet you,'' she said but before she left she was glaring at them except for Iroh.

Hiki was looking at Ty Lee and Mai. ''Um... what's up with this girl's face, she looks so dead...,'' she said as she was looking at Mai, then swift to Ty Lee. ''Um...okay.''

As Hiki was looking at those two, she didn't notice that Azula was the princess, but she didn't care. This little girl disrespect her. Iroh reached a hand to the princess to escorts her to her mother. Hiki nodded giving the elder man a warm smile.

Once the princess was walking to her parents, Zuko felt his golden amber eyes drifting to her rear. Wow, he had see a perfect rear, of course, Mai when he was dating her but the princess of the Light Nation had a very smooth curvy butt before.

''Damn,'' Zuko thought as he blushed harder.

''Man, she 's really pretty!'' Ty Lee said happily as she saw Mai and Princess Azula looking at her. ''I meant like a friend.''

Azula growl making Ty Lee looked afraid. Mai sigh at this, she knew that it was a bad idea for the girl to say that in front of Azula. Why bother, everyone knew that Ty Lee had a big mouth.

Prince Zuko shook his head, then turn to see a guard towards them, he bowed. ''Excuse me, Prince Zuko, but your father wants you to have breakfast with the guest,'' said the guard who swift his eyes to the other girls.

The prince had a slight blush on his face, he was thinking of the pretty princess. ''Yes, of course.''

The guard nodded and left as the teens looked at each other; however, Prince Zuko was too forced on the princess of the Light Nation. Of course he had seen beautiful girls before, like Mai and that girl from Ba Sing Se. He never forgot about her. but he shook it off.

He turn to his younger sister, who was bricking at the moment. ''Ugh! I can't believe you, Ty Lee!'' she yelled. ''You think that she's prettier than me!''

''O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-of course not...Heheh, I think she's ugly,'' Ty Lee said as she tried to hide her fear from her best friend. Usually Ty Lee wasn't scared but she didn't liked to be yelled at. Azula sigh, turn her body away and walked away to followed the others who were entering the palace.

Ty Lee smoothed out her outfit and ran to her.

Prince Zuko made a made at his sister, even though he didn't Ty Lee that well but he felt terrible that his sister yelled her at like that. His amber swift to his ex, who was giving a plain face, she noticed that Zuko was staring. ''Yes?''

Zuko shook his head. ''Nothing, sorry. But listen, Mai, do you know anything about the princess?''

Mai gave him a look. ''Princess..?''

''Yes. The one that was talking to us. The really pretty one, you got to pay attention, Mai,'' he said as he tap her nose, she chuckled at this but her expression turn serious. ''Zuko, there something that I have to tell you about the princess you spoke. Well, you see-''

Mai was cut off when Iroh called their names, the prince nodded and walked to his uncle who was heading inside the palace, while Mai stood there with a worry expression on her. ''Mai, let's go,'' said a voice that belong to her father.

Mai snap out of her trance and walked inside the palace.

***xx***

_**In The Afternoon**_

Prince Zuko was in his room laying on his bed thinking of the beautiful princess who got here, man, he never thought a princess like that could be so beautiful looking. He reached out his arm to take out the hair piece out of his hair.

He ruffled it up a bit.

''Mmm...,'' said under his breath. Zuko sat up and thought if he should talk to his uncle about the strange feeling, he stood up and left his room.

Once he left his charmer, he noticed the princess walking down the hall, she wasn't wearing her crown. The princess noticed that the fire prince was looking her, she gave him a face and kept on walking. Huh, there was something wrong with the girl.

Zuko knew that he didn't do anything; however, his soft expression changed to a angry one thinking that his younger sister did something to upset Hiki. Seriously that girl had problems, and bad ones too. Right now he didn't care for his sister, he just needed to find his uncle and talk to him.

As he walking to his uncle's charmer, he noticed that someone's door was open, he was about to close it when-''Excuse me, but why are you in my room?''

The dark headed prince turn his head to see the princess who was giving him a look, Zuko made a goofy smile, great now he was getting nervous. ''S-s-sorry, usually the guest's room door are closed and I was just wondering why it was open.'' Zuko bow. ''My apologizes, Hiki. I was looking for my uncle, I didn't mean to be rude.''

Hiki looked at him curious in her blue eyes, she didn't trust him one bit, but she shrugged her shoulder and entered the room closing the door behind slowly. Once the princess closed the door, Zuko chuckled at himself.

Man, even though he just met the girl today, he could tell something was eating her up and he kinda liked it because she gave him a glare. Really, sometimes men were so weird when they saw a pretty girl.

He smiled at himself as he began to walk away from the door.

***xx***

Once the princess didn't hear the footsteps anymore, she sigh knowing that there was something with the boy. Hiki hated the fact of people thought she was a spoil little princess, but she wasn't. She was just very quiet and depended in her ways.

Hiki turn to see the guest room covered in Fire Nation designs, she made a face-why must her father be friends with Lord Ozai; the princess made her fist into balls but release them as she took a sigh. ''Whatever...,'' she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

The blond princess looked around the room to do something but nothing caught her attention at the moment, maybe she could take a walk to the garden. She smiled as thought of that, she stood up and left the room.

***xx***

Prince Zuko let out a sigh, he hoped that is uncle was in his room, he never liked to knock if no one was in the room. Maybe this was a bad time, he was about to turn away when he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He waited for his uncle to replied.

''Yes?'' Iroh said in a gestures tone.

''_Excellent,'' _the fire prince thought as he enter the charmer of his uncle who was looking at open window. Even though, Iroh turn his head, he smiled. ''I'm glad you came, Zuko.,'' his voice was low and warm.

Zuko nodded. ''Yes. It seems that my mother and father are their guest?,'' he said as he sat on his knees.

''Indeed, Zuko. Now.. tell me why are you here because I know there is something bothering you, what is it, nephew.'' He knew his nephew to well, of course this hasn't been the first time that happen to him before. When he was a younger boy, he had a pet turtle.

Zuko called him Ui, Azula wanted Ui to herself so the children fought over for the turtle. Long story short is that Azula let the turtle go, so ever since that day the prince always came and talked to his uncle about stuff that trouble him.

However, the elderly man knew that it was different somehow.

He picked up the pot of tea and pour himself some as he watched his nephew getting nervous. ''Nephew, I know there something wrong, now tell me. Is it about your sister.''

Zuko chuckled as he shocked his head. ''No, it's not her, Uncle. Well... you see.. I think I'm in love...with the princess.''

As he took a sip of his tea, he slip it out, he looked at Zuko with confused in his face. ''Princess...?''

''Yes, the Princess of the Light Nation. II never seen such a beautiful girl before in my life, well of course, there was Mai-that's a different story. Anyways, even though I met her today-I can't stop thinking of her. Everything about her is driving me crazy.,'' Zuko said as he was talking about Hiki.

As he was chattering about how beautiful the princess was, Iroh gave his nephew a weird-look. What the heck was he talking about Princess? He shook his head and spoke. ''Zuko, you mean Prince Hiki.''

Zuko stopped talking for a bit as he gave Iroh a confused look. ''What? A prince? Uncle, no, Hiki is the princess, how could a girl like that be a prince.''

''Zuko, you know that there is no princess in the royal family in the Light Nation.''

Then he realized that his uncle was right about this, their wasn't no princess in the Light Nation; Zuko had a very confuse look on his face right now. Iroh let out a warm chuckled.

''You see, my dear nephew, the princess you speak of is actually a prince,'' Iroh said in a calm tone. However the fire prince stood quiet and had wide eyes. Well he took it in a good way.

Outside of the Fire Nation Kingdom everything was quiet when suddenly. ''WWHHHAAAATTTTTTT!'' was heard, and randomly in the sky there was a flying hobo being carried by pigeons, with their leader B.B.!

**(Me: Man, that took a while, I'm sorry for taking a while it's just that I was busy and stuff. Also, if you guys are wondering what is the flying hobo, please read my Invader Zim story, ''That Girl Who Conquer My Heart.'' I know it's a spoiler. Only me and my good and lovely friend, Panasule know the truth of B.B! XD Also please read her story, it's funny, awesome, and cute. ^^ Also, Hiki was ALWAYS A BOY, I just wanted to be a surprise for you all that's why. ^^ Also before I go, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT OR READ IT! Thanks and take care. Also this story is AU so anything could happen! ^^) **


End file.
